


Gravity

by misiu1432



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misiu1432/pseuds/misiu1432
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not gravity’s fault that two people fall for each other. - Abby finds herself with a summer full of more free time then she's ever had, and a brunette at the library to daydream about. Raven finds herself with a new goal for the summer, help the doctor learn to enjoy life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr under misiu1432.

Gravity - It’s not gravity’s fault that two people fall for eachother. 

 

Abby notices her the second time she goes to the library. 

 

Clarke is home from college for the summer, and sometimes she just needs a break. She needs to get away from the music and her daughter’s friends coming and going. She needs to clear her mind and actually get paperwork done. Sometimes she just needs to get a good book and curl into the largest chair they have and read for hours on end. It starts out as just that for the first few days.

 

Three weeks into summer, she finds herself going to the library for the fourth day in a row though. By now she has to admit to herself that her reasons may have changed. 

 

Theres a tan brunette that’s always sitting in the same corner around the same time. She always has her laptop out, and a book bag beside the table. Abby finds herself focused on the way she chews her pen cap as she reads an open textbook. She catches glimpses of her biting her lip and huffing every time a large blue textbook is out. She has to look away a few times when she’s almost caught staring. 

 

The fifth day in a row, she actually needs to be there. A book she had borrowed and never read is due. Giving herself a reminder not to look at the same corner as usual, (because she really shouldn’t be checking out a woman half her age) Abby returns the books in her possession and starts looking through the racks as usual. 

 

Her eyes happen to roam over the side wall against her will, and she finds herself disappointed when no one is occupying the corner table. It’s most like for the best, she thinks, before finding her way to the autobiography section. Searching through the names at random distracts her from the thoughts of younger brunettes in bright colored tank tops and cut off shorts. Aside from the occasional glance at college level textbooks, she knew nothing about her. Yet for some reason thoughts of the brunette were hard to shake even now. Sighing, Abby grabs for a random book to skim.

 

“You don’t want that one. Hold on one second and I’ll-” The presence behind her, and the hand now resting on her lower back, shocks Abby out of her musings. Leaning forward just a tad too much, gravity seems to give her an extra push towards the shelf. The moment her left hand bumps the book end out of the place, wide eyes quickly close, preparing for impact. An impact that doesn’t come. Instead, Abby feels two hands grip her waist and the sound of books thud as they fall over on the shelf. She’s pulled straight and steadies before finally opening her eyes and turning in her savior's arms.

 

“Well, I was just planning to show you a more updated version of that biography, but it seems i’ve saved your life instead.” Abby can barely process the words when her light brown eyes meet the darker ones in front of her. It’s her. The girl at the corner table. Except she was very much not at the corner table currently, and her hands were still very much on Abby’s hips. As soon as her eyes glance down at the others hands, the woman seems to notice her actions. She’s quickly released and a small bit of distance is put between them. She takes a moment to try and collect her scrambled thoughts.

 

“Are you ok? You smacked your hand on the shelf pretty hard. Do you need to see a doctor or anything?” That finally jostles her from the stupor she was in as she laughs. 

 

“I’m actually fine, really. And a doctor by the way. So I am certain on that. Thank you, for catching me there. I really do appreciate that.” Holding out the uninjured hand, because the left is a little sore, but Abby finds herself smiling. “I’m Abby, by the way.” 

 

“Raven. Nice to meet you Doctor..” Raven smiles before taking the offered handshake. 

 

“Well, Abby. Now that i’ve accosted you in the library, would you care to join me for a cup of coffee?” Abby notes that Raven is gesturing to her usual corner table with a smile. What could it hurt? 

 

__________________

 

An hour into their conversation, Abby is pleased at all she’s learning about Raven. The first being that Raven had definitely noticed her lingering stares. But more importantly, the looks didn’t seem to be one sided if she read it right. The second being that Raven is very adorable when flustered. 

 

“Are you sure you want to sit here? I know you usually sit over in the big blue chair...Crap. that sounded creepy. I mean, I noticed you sitting there a few times. Because i’m always sitting here. And, sometimes I see you looking this way, and….yeah. I’ll shut up now.” They brush the awkwardness aside in favor of safer topics. 

 

She learns Raven is smart. Crazy smart, when she admits she’s taking summer classes to catch up on college courses by fall. She also learns that Raven is great in almost any and all of her classes right up until Biology.

 

“I’m actually going for my Masters, at the Institute of Technology. I don't even understand why I need to be taking this biology course. It's great if I were going for a Bio Tech field, but that's not the plan.” Raven gestures to the large blue book that always makes her sigh and Abby smiles a second before realizing something. 

 

“What...but...I’m sorry. You said your going for your Masters already? How old are you?” Raven laughs and gives a sideways smirk. It takes Abby a moment to breath properly again.

 

“Old enough. I graduated high school at 14. Got my associate's degree at 17. Youngest student to ever get a perfect score on final exams actually.” She flashed a smug grin in her direction. 

 

“Then, I took two years off to work in my uncles car shop. His oldest son went off to the military, and he needed an extra hand. That's actually why I'm here so much. I live above the garage and the internet is horrible with all of the brick and metal walls. The library is my best bet to get any work done.” 

 

Doing the math is easy after that, Raven is 19. Abby quickly shoves flirting aside in favor of getting to know the other woman better. While she felt attracted to her first, Raven is proving to be an equal in conversation and very quick witted. It’s a breath of fresh air that Abby doesn’t realize she’s been craving until now. 

 

They spend the next three hours talking and laughing, sipping on terrible coffee from the small Library Cafe. When closing time approaches, shes quick to offer the younger woman her number. 

 

“Call me, please. I had a great time talking to you. I wouldn't mind helping you out with your biology too.” Raven raises an eyebrow and her lips curve. “Class. Your biology class. You mentioned you were having issues.” She's even quicker to shut her mouth as her cheeks flush and she turns to leave. 

"I'll call you then Doc." Raven calls after her as she packs up her books. Abby waves without looking back, sure her face is beat red. 

"And maybe i'll even take you up on that biology assistance." The tone is filled with laughter and makes her face heat up more.

"Shut up! Bye Raven." Abby slips out the front door without a single glance back, knowing Raven was watching her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be soon! Second part will be a bit longer as well. (i have family in town till thursday, so it may be friday before I can post) “Life is for deep kisses, strange adventures, midnight swims & rambling conversations.”


End file.
